


U is for UNIT

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover, Gen, doctor who crossver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Stewart and Darcy Lewis meet up and have a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for UNIT

U is for UNIT.

part of the ABC Darcy Lewis challenge

Part of he Contract series.

one -shot  
..................................................................  
"Kate it's good to see you again." Darcy sat down across from her. She sipped the cup of tea already waiting out there for her. "How's work holding up since the Elves came a knockin'?"

"I've had several end of the world incidents since then actually. Nothing that UNIT couldn't handle." Kate glanced over her tea glass. "And thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Well, you came all the way from London to New York, so I couldn't pass this meeting up." Darcy shrugged as she stirred her tea with her spoon.

"I understand you are helping with the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wanted to extend a helping hand." Kate stated in a low voice.

Darcy smiled as she leaned forward. "Are you trying to bribe me Kate?" She laughed lightly. "You've been trying to get me ever since I even applied for the internship in New Mexico. Why is that?"

Kate Stewart arched an eyebrow. "I figured you would've know by now. The Doctor." Kate stared at her younger friend. "You have met him haven't you?"

Darcy nodded and took another sip of her tea. "Once, the last time I was in England, with Sherlock and John. We traveled for around six months. But I haven't seen him since."

"Well he gave glowing references for you. We tried to snatch you up before S.H.I.E.L.D got a chance to get to you. But you wouldn't leave without Dr. Foster and at the time UNIT was still in its militant phase."

"Jane works with Tony Stark now and any kind of liaisons goes through me."

"Yes I did hear about your Inter-Agency Middleman title I quite like it." Kate replied. "You have impressed many agencies with your connections. Even traveling with the Doctor you've made connections through out the galaxies."

Darcy smiled and blushed. "I know, the Doctor had started to introduce me with as an Earth Ambassador. Things like that could go to a girl's head."

"Well for an ambassador, I couldn't ask for anyone better." Kate smiled at her. They sipped their tea with small talk as they relaxed into the comfy atmosphere.

"It's nice seeing you again Kate." Darcy stated as they stood up half an hour later. "Give me a call when you are in town again."

"I will, though I don't know the next time I will be in the States." Kate gave her small smile.

"Time is irrelevant." Darcy laughed as they walked out of the café and went their separate ways.  
......................................................................  
Darcy walked back to work after her coffee break with Kate when she noticed the blue box on the street. She arched an eyebrow and walked slowly up to it. She braced her hand on the warm wood and she felt the vibrations within it. "Hey there old girl." She whispered as she as she let her hand slide over the surface. She wrapped her fingers through the door handle and pushed lightly and the door opened. She glanced over her shoulder and stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind her. She look around and saw pillars of twisted spirals and the TARDIS lit up with a golden hue. "Well this is different." She walked up to the console and stared down in wonder at the console and the clutter on it. "How the hell do you drive this?"

"What? What?" Darcy looked up to see a skinny man in a brown trench coat. "What?"

"It's a mess in here." Darcy crossed her arms. "The last time I was in here, it was clean and shiny and." She looked around and sniffed. "What is that smell? Have you've been cooking again?"

"Who are you?" He ran up to her and stare down at her. "How did you get on the TARDIS?"

She stared up at him with an arched brow. "She let me in. I'm Darcy Lewis." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He stared at her and her hand before shaking it. "I've traveled with you before." She glanced around. "Or maybe after." she shrugged and pulled her hand back. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." She smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her. "So Darcy Lewis."

She glanced down at her watched and back up at him. "I have twenty minutes left. How much do you think we could see before that time is up?"

He broke out into a toothy smile and laughed. "Allonse-y!" He ran around the console and started up the TARDIS and hit a button with a hammer and they each jerked back as the TARDIS soared.

"Well you're driving doesn't get any better." Darcy muttered as she held onto a rail.


End file.
